1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle amp capable of fixedly mounting, by a simple means, an inner lens and a reflector onto an extension disposed in a lamp body.
2. Related Art
With recent improvement in the art of distributing light by means of a reflector, there has been often employed a so-called see-through lens, without a lens step as shown in FIG. 6, formed on the surface of an outer lens 51 for covering the front opening of a lamp body. A vehicle lamp of this type is formed through the steps of forming a lamp chamber 52 by capping the front opening of a lamp body 50 with the outer lens 51, mounting a movable reflector 53 having a concave mirror surface for use in forming a predetermined light distribution pattern in the lamp chamber 52, supporting a bulb 54 at the focal point F, and providing a shade 55 for obtaining predetermined light distribution in the proximity of the front part of the bulb 54. Moreover, an inner lens 56 is juxtaposed with the front of the bulb 54, and an extension 57 is mounted on the inner periphery of the opening portion of the lamp body 50 in order to not only improve the design property of the interior of the lamp chamber 52 but also secure the depth of the space of the vehicle lamp.
As positions where the inner lens 56, the extension 57, the outer lens 51 and the like are mounted in the opening portion of the lamp body 50 are different from one another, however, these component parts are fixedly and separately fitted in a mounting groove 50b formed in the front opening 50a of the lamp body 50, for example. Consequently, these parts stick out in the outer peripheral direction (of an arrow X) of the front opening 50a of the lamp body 50 in the respective positions and this makes the external size of the vehicle lamp greater than the actual size of the lamp itself; the problem is that it tends to become difficult to mount these parts therein and to combine one vehicle lamp with any other vehicle lamp.